Celestia Lang
Appearance *Hair Color: Brown, black, and I recently dyed it purple, but then dyed it back to brown. I also recently cut it and got bangs. I look okay with it, I guess. *Eye Color: Brown *Trademark: Lol. My physical features are simple. My hair is usually brown, my eyes are brown, my skin is pale. I don't care enough to put makeup on most of the time. Oh but yeah I change my hair style a lot and people say I look younger with this hairstyle idk. Family Alexander Phillips My father is a decent person. Wait, he's not even my real father lol. But he's okay, I guess. Kind of a pain sometimes, but he loves me and my sisters and spoils us. Oh yeah I'm a spoiled brat lol. Well, idk about the brat part. Virginia Lang My older sister. She's okay. Wait, actually, she's awesome. Really nice, but she can be too loud which I don't like. But I've known her for sixteen years, and she's been a better friend to me than almost anyone has. Ari-Gema Lang My little sister by two years. We never were close, because for some reason she has this grudge against Virginia and I. And I don't know why, but I still love her. History Well, I was born in Daegu, South Korea. For the record, I am the middle child and way more legit than my siblings. Two years later, my sister Ari Gema was born, so we moved to Seoul for a year. Then, my parents started hating us out of the blue for no reason. For over a decade I lived in pain, but now I'm here so I don't care. Relationships rofl what? Personality A lot of people say I'm kind of bland. But I'm anything but. I look and seem really innocent but I'm really not lol. I'm smart, and I'm always at the top of my class. I'm not the smartest in my family, though. Ari probably is.. I guess. But I love school ^_^ I'm pretty studious. I love the quiet. I'm actually pretty quiet. I think relationships are disgusting. Yep. I'm also really charismatic and a perfectionist. Charismatic is the biggest part of my personality and that's pretty much it. Relationships with Other Students Tori Vega She's nice, but not really my friend. Beck Oliver I don't really like him. He's sort of full of himself, in my opinion. Cat Valentine I don't know who this is. Robbie Shapiro I don't know who this is. Andre Harris ^ Jade West I don't know much about her, but I do know that her insults suck. Trina Vega Who? Other Students Krystal Park She's my only friend at the moment, but we don't talk much. Virginia Lang Ew. Aerin Park Ew. Trivia *My favorite season is summer. *Peace is awesome, but so is war get it?. *lol I'm an Agnostic *I'm not that competitive. *I love fruit and Asian food (Thai and Chinese). *I hate One Direction, Big Time Rush, Glee covers, Fun., and classic rock. BUT ESPECIALLY FUN OMG. *Politics are important, but not really my favorite thing. *I don't know how to continue on a conversation most of the time. *I don't really listen to K-Pop, but I listen to some SNSD and Miss A. My ultimate biases, however, are Suzy and Gayoon (from 4Minute). *My favorite animal is the snow leopard, but I'm also fond of dogs. *I prefer tea to coffee. *Some of my favorite artists are Death Cab for Cutie, Metallica, U2, The Black Label Society, and Zac Brown Band. I mostly like country, heavy metal and classical. *I hate Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, and Twilight. They're overrated. *I have OCD. Gallery Tumblr_ma6f47Naw61rreayro1_500.png Tumblr_m6txrrFiQ71rueaovo4_250.gif Seohyunnnn.jpg Tumblr_lu3mtccvj91qir92co1_250.png Tumblr_luuwp5zpqr1r4oun7o1_500_large.jpg Seohhyyyyunnissoperfect.jpg Tumblr_m4czdvD3Td1qcsgcuo1_500.jpg Seohyunnnnnnnnnnnnnn.jpg Tumblr_m34d7wl5YS1ql4j8lo2_250.gif Tumblr_lciw2jdP831qauv8ho1_500.gif Tumblr_ma7e18eubj1rp9iwho2_250.gif Seohyun-ti.tumblr.jpg Seohyunahs.tumblr.jpg Fyseohyun.tumblr.png Tumblr_m9rla7yz4g1qh0015o1_500.png Tumblr_ma1rv3ivsh1qgo3hao3_250.gif Seoooify.tumblr.jpg 36657757.jpg 30412423019.jpg Koreankitties.tumblr.gif Tumblr_m821lyKjV91rbbgu3o1_500.gif Seohyun.png Tumblr_ma4ds8D9vV1radkm3o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma3v4e1OYG1rb897ho1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma3fpeXGZB1qca6p8o2_500.jpg Tumblr_ma74enjvSj1r4fc8ho1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma8q2a9Fu91qa0x13o1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_ma8mgzxWIM1r4bdxzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma8fzdn3lR1rgnzbho2_250.png Tumblr_ma2oufqRN61qzl0juo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma7upqZX6t1ruwqt4o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma7rgucPOr1qip4fjo1_r1_250.png Tumblr_ma7rgucPOr1qip4fjo2_r1_250.png Tumblr_ma7rgucPOr1qip4fjo3_r1_250.png Tumblr_ma7rgucPOr1qip4fjo4_r1_250.png Tumblr_ma15r0Ki5i1r4bdxzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m9wkjhcMZB1r6rs1io1_500.png Tumblr_m8t7i7DbqY1rdc442o1_500.png Tumblr_m8ngmr1lZX1rdc442o1_500.png Tumblr_mac9p4RhQj1ruhld3o1_500.gif Tumblr_mac887Dikx1r5zlomo9_250.gif Tumblr_mac5m4Cvwx1qekr1ro1_500.jpg Tumblr_m6bn3iDVEq1rvxqfbo1_400.gif Tumblr_makc06dyWm1rx3yk6.gif Tumblr_mak7jjedc61rt0l5fo1_500.png Tumblr_mak5hebAEs1qgo3hao1_400.gif Tumblr_mak5hebAEs1qgo3hao2_400.gif Tumblr_mak5hebAEs1qgo3hao3_400.gif Tumblr_mak5hebAEs1qgo3hao4_400.gif Tumblr_mak3gl7nMv1r5pyg1o1_500.png Tumblr_mak1riyeFd1roge5mo1_500.gif|Virginia and I Tumblr_mak1k4KaUn1roge5mo1_250.gif Tumblr_mak1k4KaUn1roge5mo2_250.gif Tumblr_mak079iDow1roge5mo1_500.jpg Tumblr_majuadHXTQ1qazy5go1_500.gif Tumblr_majqlkNr461r50vuvo1_500.jpg Tumblr_majngqSoZq1re9np6o1_500.jpg Tumblr_majmh52M0V1qcxtkoo1_400.png Tumblr_majjw2SESJ1qazqsao1_500.jpg Tumblr_majiw27SfU1qevj1vo1_500.jpg Tumblr_majhxbE5ZP1qevj1vo1_500.jpg Tumblr_majfidknW41r16otgo1_500.png Tumblr_maixz9NOmJ1r6t9l9o1_500.jpg Tumblr_mahxjjZbCX1rtoo0mo1_500.png Tumblr_mahdghuNyh1qi8238o1_500.jpg Tumblr_magjqfXnKM1roge5mo1_250.gif Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo1_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo2_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo3_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo4_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo5_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo6_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo7_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo8_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo9_250.png Tumblr_mag7q1nmDv1qgo3hao1_500.gif Tumblr_mag7q1nmDv1qgo3hao2_500.gif Tumblr_mafruiGIOn1red61po1_250.gif Tumblr_mafq76GASM1qcackso2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maccllOJRF1qhqqpmo5_250.gif Tumblr_maccllOJRF1qhqqpmo6_250.gif Tumblr_m9vsj3u5lG1rfqk2xo5_250.gif Tumblr_m9tt3mwDbE1r5rf4to1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9svyeZ9o61ryltlyo2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_m9svyeZ9o61ryltlyo1_250.gif Tumblr_m9o029CKfW1rcay33o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m99l6qnktn1ruxs5ao1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8s8colfSH1r0bbjvo2_r1_250.gif Seohyun.gif SeohyunMC.gif Celestiaaa.gif Tumblr_mbhitj6vqW1qgo3hao1_250.gif Tumblr_mbhitj6vqW1qgo3hao2_250.gif Tumblr_mbh9nweI191qkiilno1_500.gif Tumblr_mbh9nweI191qkiilno2_500.gif Tumblr_mbh9nweI191qkiilno3_500.gif Tumblr_mbhcp4jQAN1r8x08wo1_500.gif Tumblr_mbhbrkl4Sl1r2xhr2o5_250.gif Tumblr_mbhb95B6EQ1qbyzjyo3_250.gif Tumblr_mbhb95B6EQ1qbyzjyo7_250.gif Tumblr_mbh9h9HbE31qdvna6o1_500.png Tumblr_mb5lf0X16C1qa0x13o1_250.gif Tumblr_mb5lf0X16C1qa0x13o2_250.gif Tumblr_mb5lf0X16C1qa0x13o3_250.gif Tumblr_mb5lf0X16C1qa0x13o4_250.gif tumblr_mbjf04Xd1k1qdmbef.gif tumblr_mbky3kUJgq1rz1ohto1_250.png tumblr_mbky3kUJgq1rz1ohto2_250.png tumblr_mbl0f1BYrl1qjdpapo1_500.jpg|Me and Jenny tumblr_mbkwswMkkY1r0sxumo2_500.gif fanpop.gif tumblr_mc2bczfjJK1r3bmg9o1_250.png tumblr_mc2bczfjJK1r3bmg9o2_250.png tumblr_mc2bczfjJK1r3bmg9o3_250.png tumblr_mc2bczfjJK1r3bmg9o4_250.png tumblr_mc27foW71Q1r46dzao5_250.png tumblr_mc27foW71Q1r46dzao8_250.png tumblr_mc2618cg7O1qge28po4_250.jpg SeohyunMC2.gif Tumblr_m6sazmIsaK1ry3zl4o1_r2_500.gif SeohyunMC3.gif Su-JinPic13.png tumblr_masnthBavU1rap88uo1_500.gif tumblr_m8k10nMLBS1rs97fco1_500.gif tumblr_m8zvv2QRph1qea4ppo1_r3_250.gif tumblr_m8zvv2QRph1qea4ppo3_r3_250.gif tumblr_m8zvv2QRph1qea4ppo2_r3_250.gif tumblr_m8zvv2QRph1qea4ppo4_r3_250.gif tumblr_m7tdw43ftB1ryot7ro1_250.gif tumblr_m37f5ssz7r1r8fanr.gif tumblr_lyjmb6IW9N1roup7oo1_250.gif tumblr_lyjmb6IW9N1roup7oo3_250.gif tumblr_m1j4814ORL1qgptsro1_250.gif tumblr_m1j4814ORL1qgptsro2_250.gif tumblr_m1j4814ORL1qgptsro3_250.gif tumblr_m1j4814ORL1qgptsro4_250.gif Tumblr lng7ml9jZn1qblz41o1 500.gif Tumblr lwyoy3trzh1qea4ppo1 500.gif tumblr_mcuvx5gwPC1qjdpapo1_250.jpg tumblr_mcuvx5gwPC1qjdpapo2_250.jpg tumblr_mcuvx5gwPC1qjdpapo3_250.jpg Tumblr mcuvx5gwPC1qjdpapo4 250.jpg tumblr_md6veo35Oo1roe67qo2_500.gif tumblr_md6veo35Oo1roe67qo1_r1_500.gif Tumblr ljnr8oTULf1qcgyaa.gif tumblr_lpq0ib9wyJ1qf4rgco1_500.gif tumblr_mdq2btS3jZ1rg94qmo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdq2btS3jZ1rg94qmo2_r3_250.gif tumblr_mdq2btS3jZ1rg94qmo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdq2btS3jZ1rg94qmo4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mdmlie4ELt1ry3zl4o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mdlseeIhBU1r16otgo1_250.png tumblr_mdlseeIhBU1r16otgo2_250.png tumblr_mdlseeIhBU1r16otgo3_250.png tumblr_mdlseeIhBU1r16otgo4_250.png wiilittlegirl.tumblr.gif tumblr_mdfkc0JR6X1qkiilno1_250.gif tumblr_mdfkc0JR6X1qkiilno2_250.gif tumblr_mdv7vggpyc1rvwy2qo1_500.gif Tumblr mdjer0Strs1qbyzjyo2 500.png Tumblr mdjer0Strs1qbyzjyo1 500.png tumblr_mcv8qgNDOE1qa0x13o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdqdsgj14M1rkghf1o3_250.png tumblr_mdqdsgj14M1rkghf1o4_250.png tumblr_mdqdsgj14M1rkghf1o5_250.png tumblr_mdqdsgj14M1rkghf1o7_r1_250.png tumblr_m6fp9mMkxz1r97tvdo1_r2_250.png tumblr_m6fp9mMkxz1r97tvdo3_r2_250.png tumblr_m6fp9mMkxz1r97tvdo9_r2_250.png tumblr_m6trpudzoE1rx0n39o2_250.gif tumblr_ma610fMNEq1rg364vo1_500.jpg tumblr_ma60v926eK1r06op8o1_500.png tumblr_ma5twm0xKm1r7qnpao1_500.png tumblr_m67v4nvGhh1ry3zl4o3_r1_250.png tumblr_m67v4nvGhh1ry3zl4o2_250.png tumblr_m67v4nvGhh1ry3zl4o4_250.png tumblr_m67v4nvGhh1ry3zl4o1_r3_250.png tumblr_m5q4k9nmmi1ry3zl4o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m5q4k9nmmi1ry3zl4o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m5q4k9nmmi1ry3zl4o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m5q4k9nmmi1ry3zl4o4_r2_250.gif tumblr_m5q7itq0uJ1ry3zl4o1_250.gif tumblr_m5q7itq0uJ1ry3zl4o6_250.gif tumblr_m5q7itq0uJ1ry3zl4o4_250.gif tumblr_m5q7itq0uJ1ry3zl4o5_250.gif tumblr_m5q7itq0uJ1ry3zl4o3_250.gif tumblr_m5q7itq0uJ1ry3zl4o2_250.gif tumblr_ltfee7MB3l1qgo3hao1_500.gif|lolz me and some person tumblr_mcntkjNLRD1qe35bao1_250.png tumblr_mcntkjNLRD1qe35bao3_250.png tumblr_mcntkjNLRD1qe35bao4_250.png tumblr_meqsfqsVBX1rmhc2co1_1280.jpg tumblr_md86n7PSoE1rktl8fo1_250.gif tumblr_md86n7PSoE1rktl8fo2_250.gif tumblr_md86n7PSoE1rktl8fo3_250.gif tumblr_md86n7PSoE1rktl8fo4_250.gif tumblr_meqlxnjl931rwr1nho1_r2_500.png tumblr_meqlxnjl931rwr1nho2_500.png tumblr_meqlxnjl931rwr1nho3_r1_500.png tumblr_meqlxnjl931rwr1nho4_r1_500.png seoooify.tumblr.gif tumblr_meq75ci2yr1qctk9uo2_500.jpg tumblr_meob0hLyjg1qcfqc0o10_r1_250.png tumblr_meob0hLyjg1qcfqc0o1_r1_250.png tumblr_meob0hLyjg1qcfqc0o11_r5_250.png tumblr_meob0hLyjg1qcfqc0o9_r3_250.png tumblr_meob0hLyjg1qcfqc0o2_r3_250.png tumblr_meob0hLyjg1qcfqc0o3_r10_250.png tumblr_meob0hLyjg1qcfqc0o8_r5_250.png tumblr_meob0hLyjg1qcfqc0o6_r3_250.png tumblr_meob0hLyjg1qcfqc0o7_r3_250.png tumblr_meak79qM6h1rlom2no1_1280.jpg mangotaeyeon.tumblr.gif my9stars.tumblr.png tumblr_meq102MEUj1rjort3o2_250.jpg tumblr_meq102MEUj1rjort3o3_250.jpg tumblr_med9qqeNWR1r16otgo8_250.gif tumblr_m9qk2dmb6U1ry3zl4o12_r1_250.gif tumblr_m9qk2dmb6U1ry3zl4o11_r1_250.gif tumblr_m9qk2dmb6U1ry3zl4o2_r1_250.gif 2enuueg.gif 3531noh.gif tumblr_m3ajtxvHdT1qkolxgo1_500.gif tumblr_m6aamlnpmw1rt1gc8o7_250.gif i9oUSItqOpAoB.gif tumblr_lyz3f8tWx11qgea8mo3_250.gif tumblr_lyytuwrtZM1r9yv76o4_250.gif tumblr_lk3ei42juH1qfc67lo1_500.gif tumblr_ls2q7o6Ici1qe5ygio1_500.gif tumblr_mertdxWnnU1rp2chco1_1280.jpg tumblr_menskc2OVd1qe94veo1_250.gif yulkwons.tumblr.png tumblr_mer0625Irz1rtv9p7o1_500.png tumblr_mequl6eH3B1r79zy8o1_250.png tumblr_mequl6eH3B1r79zy8o2_250.png tumblr_mequl6eH3B1r79zy8o3_250.png tumblr_mequl6eH3B1r79zy8o4_250.png Tumblr men2ddyMZE1ry3zl4o8 250.gif Tumblr men2ddyMZE1ry3zl4o5 250.gif Tumblr men2ddyMZE1ry3zl4o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr men2ddyMZE1ry3zl4o3 250.gif Tumblr men2ddyMZE1ry3zl4o2 250.gif Tumblr men2ddyMZE1ry3zl4o1 250.gif iln3hNJgQiWHS.gif iAfuICHRcyhup.gif tumblr_mcxvbfZgpd1ry3zl4o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mcxvbfZgpd1ry3zl4o2_r1_500.gif tumblr_m6uc0nCuOg1qgo3hao1_500.gif tumblr_m6uc0nCuOg1qgo3hao2_500.gif tumblr_meoezqEk7U1qebo0to1_250.gif tumblr_meoezqEk7U1qebo0to2_250.gif tumblr_meoezqEk7U1qebo0to3_250.gif tumblr_meoezqEk7U1qebo0to4_250.gif tumblr_m7asc3rizN1ry3zl4o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6iixhKKy91ry3zl4o1_250.gif tumblr_m6iixhKKy91ry3zl4o2_250.gif tumblr_m6iixhKKy91ry3zl4o3_250.gif tumblr_m6iixhKKy91ry3zl4o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6iixhKKy91ry3zl4o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6iixhKKy91ry3zl4o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6iixhKKy91ry3zl4o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6iixhKKy91ry3zl4o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6iixhKKy91ry3zl4o11_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6aa2hRUU31ruwgl1o2_250.gif tumblr_m6aa2hRUU31ruwgl1o2_250.gif tumblr_m6aa2hRUU31ruwgl1o1_250.gif tumblr_m6aa2hRUU31ruwgl1o4_250.gif tumblr_m9jg33dTAx1qkmwalo1_r1_250.gif mArYOWjjgp9Ji.gif|lol me and some guy idk tumblr_m61e5qjCUj1ry3zl4o1_250.gif tumblr_m61e5qjCUj1ry3zl4o2_250.gif tumblr_m61e5qjCUj1ry3zl4o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m61e5qjCUj1ry3zl4o6_r2_250.gif tumblr_memfefL0h71qisyqwo1_500.gif tumblr_md7ktbYTDW1qlopyto4_250.gif Tumblr lqhbg7Bn9M1qcpgsao9 r1 250.gif Tumblr lqhbg7Bn9M1qcpgsao8 r1 250.gif Tumblr lqhbg7Bn9M1qcpgsao7 r1 250.gif Tumblr lqhbg7Bn9M1qcpgsao6 r1 250.gif Tumblr lqhbg7Bn9M1qcpgsao3 250.gif Tumblr lqhbg7Bn9M1qcpgsao2 250.gif Tumblr lqhbg7Bn9M1qcpgsao11 r1 250.gif Tumblr lqhbg7Bn9M1qcpgsao10 r1 250.gif Tumblr lqhbg7Bn9M1qcpgsao1 250.gif 32cf26f0.gif dd63d138.gif 5e3e4173.gif dc8fd426.gif 824aea7e.gif 0ea9252d.gif 0114d1ea.gif tumblr_mbtuz5SSAx1qkiilno1_250.gif tumblr_mbtuz5SSAx1qkiilno2_250.gif tumblr_mbtuz5SSAx1qkiilno5_250.gif tumblr_mbtuz5SSAx1qkiilno6_250.gif tumblr_mbtuz5SSAx1qkiilno4_250.gif tumblr_mbtuz5SSAx1qkiilno7_250.gif tumblr_mbtuz5SSAx1qkiilno8_250.gif tumblr_mbtuz5SSAx1qkiilno3_250.gif tumblr_mbtuz5SSAx1qkiilno9_250.gif tumblr_meulaiC6st1rm2xggo1_250.gif tumblr_meulaiC6st1rm2xggo2_250.gif tumblr_meulaiC6st1rm2xggo3_250.gif tumblr_meulaiC6st1rm2xggo4_250.gif tumblr_mexlkoy9IH1qisyqwo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mexlkoy9IH1qisyqwo5_250.gif tumblr_lwiuvu5pJ51qdvjczo1_250.gif tumblr_lqws22ahzG1qc84b9o1_r2_500.gif tumblr_m7uy2lpfol1qcyj59o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lh8sw5WMoo1qc5n5jo1_500.gif tumblr_m6oge6YVST1qa31i1o1_500.gif tumblr_mcsf9iOxUr1rs8aozo2_250.gif tumblr_mf2devVj5b1ry3zl4o1_500.gif Yoonhyunpredebut.jpg|Lol me and Virginia like, 6-7 years ago idk SeohyunCoat.png Seohyunnn.png tumblr_mfrc6eKxtT1qebo0to2_250.png tumblr_mfrc6eKxtT1qebo0to3_250.png tumblr_mfrc6eKxtT1qebo0to4_250.png tumblr_mftk8y9kge1r0igmuo1_250.gif tumblr_mftk8y9kge1r0igmuo2_250.gif tumblr_mftk8y9kge1r0igmuo3_250.gif tumblr_mftk8y9kge1r0igmuo4_250.gif tumblr_mftk8y9kge1r0igmuo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mftk8y9kge1r0igmuo6_250.gif tumblr_mfty1of3ua1qa0x13o1_250.gif tumblr_mfty1of3ua1qa0x13o2_250.gif tumblr_mfty1of3ua1qa0x13o3_250.gif CelestiaRP.jpg Seohyunn.jpg tumblr_mconngSfdj1ri7x5ao2_500.jpg SeohyunWave.gif Seooo.gif Seoladywow.gif Seoladybeautyqueen.gif SeoladySelca.jpg tumblr_me9106Ow531qb1285o1_r1_500.png tumblr_m4oiu0DbvB1r1gwvgo1_400.jpg SeoladySelca2.jpg Seogif3.gif SeohyunBeautiful.gif Seogif1.gif Seogif2.gif Seobaybay.gif Seoladay.gif Seoperfect.gif Seororo1.gif Seororo2.gif Seororo3.gif Seororo4.gif Seororo5.gif Seororo6.gif Seo1.png Seo2.png Seo3.png Seo4.png Seo5.png Seo6.png Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1996 Births Category:Celestia Lang